


We're Fucked Up American Boys

by Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)



Series: A Criminally Hot Love Story [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Licking, Love, M/M, Messy, Multi, Rough Kissing, Snowballing, Spitroasting, Swimming Pools, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, True Love, Vacation, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: “Might be our bitch through and through, but he’s still as demanding a little shit as ever."Part 14 title from the song "High" by Zella Day, which is DEFINITELY joining the series soundtrack.





	We're Fucked Up American Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Jesus, do you know how long this has sat open in Google Docs, taunting me? It's buried behind, like, six other WIPs and then ten fics I haven't read, three things I'm editing for people, and a shit ton of Tumblr RP.
> 
> BUT I DID IT SUCKERS.
> 
> Let the porn party continue.

This hotel had a pool--a nice one. And somehow, they had lucked into checking in on a hot weekend when there didn’t seem to be many families with kids using the pool, leaving it nice and free for the grown-ups.

And Gabriel was absolutely loving it.

“I was probably a salmon in another life,” he announced cheerfully, returning to the room in just his swim trunks and sandals, toweling off his mop of dark brown hair. It was getting longer and wilder, but he never seemed to mind it. “Or, well, maybe something sexier, but--definitely a fish.”

“Are fish ever sexy?” Dean asked, snorting as he carefully oiled his gun at the table. “I mean, they’re cold-blooded, slippery little bastards.”

“Sushi,” Cas offered, his voice muffled by the pile of blankets he was buried under where he was napping against Sam’s side on the bed. “Sushi is sexy.”

“Yeah, but that’s sexy  _ food _ ,” Dean laughed, setting his gun aside and standing to go poke at the sole of Cas’ foot, visible from underneath the bedding. Cas’ leg retreated from view as he laughed sleepily, making his lover grin smugly as he continued talking. “We’re talking about living fish, right?”

Gabriel shrugged, tossing his towel into the corner with their other to-be-laundered towels and bedding. This place had those  _ environmentally friendly--reuse your linens _ signs all over the room, so they figured they’d just leave it all until they were ready to leave town again. They hadn’t settled on doing a job here or not, yet, so there wasn’t any rush. “Well, I mean, I don’t exactly want to be a dead fish, but sushi  _ is _ a sexy food...and we all know I’m both sexy,  _ and _ edible as hell.”

It was Sam’s turn to snort, his eyes appearing above the cocoon of blankets as he offered the other brunette a sardonic grin. “You’re definitely the most humble fish I’ve ever met, too.”

Gabriel gave him a finger-gun thumbs-up, winking and clicking his tongue playfully. “I’m damned hot and I know it. Nothin’ to be shy about, there.” He pursed his lips, glancing back out the window and evaluating the sunlight. “Y’know...if we don’t have a job to plot out, I wouldn’t mind gettin’ me somethin’ at the bar, then takin’ a snooze in the sun until I’m needed again.”

Dean nodded, trading a glance with Sam and chuckling softly. “Go for it. You didn’t even use your whole bar allowance from last month, so you’ve got plenty of cash if you wanna blow it on cocktails and snack food.”

“Hot wings and Vegas bombs, here I come,” Gabriel said cheerfully, planting a kiss on Dean’s cheek and then blowing one at the others, before he grabbed his wallet and bounced back out of the hotel room.

“I swear, he’s literally something out of an acid fever dream,” Sam remarked, making Cas snort a drowsy laugh against his chest. “Gonna wake up back in Washington without ever having met him at that club.”

“That would be no fun,” Cas murmured, smirking as he rolled onto his back and stretched out, slow and long, like an oversized cat. “He’s...odd--very--but I think he makes a good addition to us. He rounds the team out quite well.”

Dean smiled as he moved to kneel at the end of the bed, rubbing a hand fondly over his lover’s ankle. “I admit, it’s nice havin’ an extra pair of eyes watchin’ our backs on the job. Knowin’ I’m comin’ home safe to you no matter what every night is a good feeling.”

Cas’ eyes softened, and he sat up leisurely, reaching out to tug Dean closer and pressing a soft kiss to his master’s mouth. “I like having you both come back to me safely, too.”

Sam sat up and fluffed the pillows up against the headboard, shifting back to sink into their downy weight, hazel eyes soft as he watched his brother and Cas holding each other. “Now, this right here feels like our first few years together.” He reached out, stroking his hand down Cas’ hip and over the firm curve of his ass cheek, watching the skin shiver beneath his fingertips and laughing softly. “I remember a time when you weren’t the complete and utter bitch boy that you are now for us.”

Cas snorted, looking back over his shoulder at the younger Dom and shaking his head, smirking faintly. “I was always your bitch--both of yours. From the minute Dean flirted with me to get free pie in that diner, I belonged to you two.”

Sam’s eyes darkened with something deep and indefinable, and he met Dean’s gaze over the sub’s shoulder; when he saw his older brother’s minute nod, Sam grinned, reaching out to wrap both hands around Cas’ waist and then yanking him back, and over a little, forcibly pulling the dark-haired man onto his lap with his legs splaying apart. Cas grunted in surprise, but he was grinning helplessly, twisting just enough to give Sam a quick kiss before turning his eyes forward again, locking his gaze onto Dean.

The older Dom’s eyes were dark, blazing green, and he slid back off of the bed just long enough to strip out of his t-shirt and jeans before he climbed back up to kneel between Sam’s spread feet, examining Cas’ body like it was a puzzle for him to figure out. “How’s your ass feeling, angel?"

Cas grinned, wriggling in place and clearly triumphing in the soft grunt he elicited from Sam as his backside rubbed tauntingly over the taller man’s hardening cock. “It’s fine, sir. Still loose from last night, even.”

Dean chuckled darkly, bracing himself on one hand and leaning forward to clasp Cas’ chin with the other, his thumb sliding over the dark-haired man’s lip slowly. “Loose enough to take Sammy’s monster cock, you think?” He heard his brother’s ragged inhale, and Dean nodded, eyes sliding to meet Sam’s before returning to Cas’ face. “Cause I’m feeling nostalgic. And I want that mouth of yours, tonight.”

Cas made a noise that was half-whine, half-moan, and nodded hungrily. “Might be tight, but I can take it, sir. Please? I want-- _ need _ it, need it right now...”

It was Sam’s turn to snort a quiet laugh. “Might be our bitch through and through, but he’s still as demanding a little shit as ever, huh, De?”

Dean’s grin was turning feral as he nodded at his brother, grabbing Cas’ ankles and yanking at him until he slid down a little, slumped back fully against Sam’s chest while Dean ran one hand up the inside of his thigh, fingers seeking behind his cock and balls to find his entrance, testing its give. “Oh, that he is, Sammy...” Two fingers sank inside easily, and Dean watched their pet’s face, taking in the way Cas’ jaw slackened, and his eyes went a little hazy, his entire body limp and receptive as he welcomed the blonde man’s fingers probing slowly past his rim. “Yeah, he can definitely take it.”

Sitting back, Dean grabbed the lube, tossing it to Sam to slick himself up. Cas took his cue, pushing himself up and squirming until he was on his knees straddling Sam’s legs in reverse-cowgirl, planting his hands on the bed between the bigger man’s legs so that he could learn forward to meet Dean in a heated kiss as Sam slowly stroked the lube over his thick length.

“C’mere, Cas,” Sammy whispered, and Cas obediently inched backwards, not breaking his kiss with Dean as he offered his ass to the younger Dom. Once he was close enough, Sam pressed the head of his erection against Cas’ entrance, and he let out a long, pleased groan as Cas promptly began to sit back, sinking down until Sam’s cock was sheathed inside of him. “Goddamn, I’ll never get tired of this ass...”

Dean grinned, drawing back in order to watch both men’s faces, dark and glowing with pleasure as Cas took Sam slow and smooth. “Well, duh,” he purred, reaching out to run his fingers over Cas’ mouth, licking his own lips when the younger man simply poked his tongue out to lap at them. “We’re almost as insatiable as he is.”

It was Cas’ turn to chuckle, breathlessly, and he shook his head, grinning when Dean arched his eyebrows at him in question. “I don’t think that you and Sam can beat me on that front,” he whispered, planting his hands more firmly and beginning to shift his hips, working himself up and down along the length of Sam’s cock. “I think I’m the biggest slut in this family.”

Sam gave his hip a taunting, scolding slap, and he barked a laugh when Cas only whined in response, pushing his hips backward to offer his ass for more. “Well, that’s a given, sweetheart. Now, why don’t you put that mouth to better use?”

Cas didn’t need to be told twice, of course, and Dean licked his lips as the brunette reached out one hand to expertly yank the fly of his jeans open, working his cock past the zipper with fingers that knew exactly what they were doing.

Dean had never been the type to believe in romantic cliches, but he had to admit...Cas made him second-guess his personal cynicism. They fucked almost daily, they lived in each other’s pockets, and they were rarely apart for more than a few hours--and that was only during jobs. And yet, despite it all, every moment he had with the ocean-eyed man felt like the early days of a first love--every kiss, touch, and caress was electricity coursing through him.

Every single time they had Cas, sharing him or splitting his time between his lovers, Dean felt like he’d fallen in love all over again. 

He could remember perfectly the tired face and slumped shoulders that had marked Cas when he was stuck working in that mousy little diner in Sioux Falls...and comparing them with the strong, smirking, self-confident sensual fiend currently mouthing at his erection...Dean didn’t think there was a single son of a bitch on the planet luckier than he and Sam were. Gabriel, too; but he and his brother ran this game; and in his mind, they owned the world.

“No need to play around, angel, get that pretty mouth on me,” Dean whispered, and Cas tilted his head to grin sideways up at his master, eyes twinkling with mischief. Dean knew that look all too fucking well; Cas’ cerulean gaze was blazing with the message:  _ Make me _ .

Dean raised his hand, watching Cas’ cheek hollow around the head of his cock as the other man began sucking lightly, and he hissed in pleasure at the groan that reverberated along his shaft when he dropped it, his palm making perfect contact with Cas’ cheek in a slap that was far more audible than it was actually hard.

Pink flared in the skin, and Cas’ eyes fluttered closed with bliss, making Dean grin savagely. “Pain slut,” he whispered fondly, which earned another heavy groan of agreement around his cock. “Sammy, help me out, here. Our boy’s needing it extra rough, today.”

Sam’s fingers slid along Cas’ thigh, finding a soft spot and pinching, hard. Cas bucked at the surging sting, whining loudly and happily, and then he began rolling his hips hard and fast, fucking himself almost brutally onto the younger Winchester’s cock. Sam growled in approval, moving his other hand to mirror the pinch, and Cas accidentally released Dean’s cock as he threw his head back, yelping out Sam’s name, his tone drenched in ecstasy.

Dean grabbed his lover’s jawline roughly, fingertips digging in a little too deeply, savoring the way that the jarring touch just made Cas’ eyes dilate further as he forced the other man to meet his gaze. “I didn’t say you could stop sucking, baby. Behave yourself, now, this ain’t your first time taking a few hits while we fuck you.”

Cas struggled to nod, his irises nearly completely eclipsed by the pupils, and when Dean let go of his face, he dropped forward immediately, mouthing sloppily at Dean’s hard on in an effort to reclaim it. But just as his lips closed around the head successfully, Sam planted his feet and thrust his hips upward, fucking into Cas’ body more aggressively.

He must have achieved his goal of hitting the brown-haired man’s prostate directly, because Cas let out a noise like his very soul was getting fucked, and he all but collapsed forward, mouth sinking down over Dean’s cock until the head breached his throat in one smooth slide.

Dean snarled out a curse, twisting his fingers into his lover’s hair and bowing over him as Cas sucked helplessly, trying to earn his master’s come.

“Give it to ‘im, De,” Sammy whispered, and when Dean lifted his chin just enough to look back at his brother, he had to grin at the view. Sam was staring at him just like he had when he was fifteen, watching Cassie Robinson’s lovely dark lips straining around his sibling’s girth before it was his turn. “Come on, big brother, pump his throat full. Make him gag on it.”

If Cas’ broken whimpers were any indication, he wholeheartedly seconded that plea, and Dean laughed darkly, keeping his left hand threaded harshly into Cas’ hair while his right moved down to slide along the gleaming, sweaty flesh of the brunette’s back. Sam moved to meet him, giving Cas’ ass one more solid smack before his fingers found Dean’s.

Dean pushed his hips forward one last inch, grunting as he felt Cas’ lips pressing wet and swollen against the downy-soft hair at the base of his cock. Sam leaned forward, shockingly flexible as ever, and his mouth just had barely grazed against Dean’s before the older man lost his control.

He came with an animalistic snarl, pulsing down Cas’ throat, and Cas moaned eagerly as he swallowed down as much of it as he could. He must have been clenching beautifully in response to tasting Dean’s release, because Sam went over the edge within seconds of his brother, cursing as he fell back against the haphazard stack of pillows, hips pumping helplessly as he spilled inside of Cas.

For several moments, Dean wasn’t entirely sure whose body was whose as they slumped together, panting heavily and waiting to regain use of their limbs. He cracked one eye open, smiling when he found Sammy watching him with a drugged look of contentment on his face.

“Been too long,” he muttered, and Sam chuckled, his eyes dropping to where his spent, softening cock was still lying inside of Cas. There was a sweet little blush visible there, too, concealed by years of sun tans and growing confidence--but Dean would have to be dead to not be able to tell when he made his baby brother look so sheepish and yet self-satisfied. It was a skill that he had relished mastering. “I missed it.”

Cas slowly pushed himself up onto all fours again, looking between the brothers with a smirk that was a thousand times filthier due the mess of Dean’s come that was smeared all over his spit-slick lips and chin. “Sam, may I--”

“Get over here,” the bigger man rumbled at once, grinning, and Cas obediently squirmed around, sliding sinuously past Dean as the blonde laughed, shifting to allow it.

Cas all but crashed into Sam, his lean body aligning with the longer man’s form and his mouth finding Sam’s. Dean watched, leisurely stroking his own empty cock just for a little spark of pleasure-pain of overstimulation as he observed the way their tongues danced together, Cas feeding Sam the lingering traces of Dean’s come that hadn’t been lost down his gullet.

Twisting to the side and ducking down, Dean found his brother’s cock--he fucking loved how huge Sam was, even after coming; his Sammy was definitely a shower--and he leaned forward, offering his own tongue to assist with cleaning services.

Sam groaned above him, and Dean hummed smugly against the younger man’s flesh, listening to the obscene noises of his brother and lovers kissing and touching one another, licking until he had gotten every drop of come that had dripped back from Cas’ entrance onto Sammy’s cock when he had slid free.

“Looks like I missed the party.” The three of them glanced over at the door, when Gabriel was standing with a tray of drinks and a carry-out bag, brown eyes glittering. “I brought more fun, though, so you fellas can make it up to me.” He set his goodies down on the table, discarding his sandals and swim trunks, and sauntered over to the bed, bracing his weight on his hands as he leaned in to accept the amused kiss that Dean sat up to offer him.

  
“Bring me one of those shots off that tray,” Dean ordered in a whisper, and Gabriel’s delighted grin widened as he went to obey. “You’ve got a belly button made for sucking liquor out of. Let’s get this party  _ really  _ started.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long. My brain felt confused. I'm sorry. I'll never fail us again. <3


End file.
